


Мои любимые цветочки, ночь бы вас побрала!

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Plants
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Граф не любил цветы; точнее, любил, но только в качестве релаксационного способа отдыха. Проще говоря, любоваться — любил. Ухаживать — нет. Увольте!





	Мои любимые цветочки, ночь бы вас побрала!

— Твою ж летающую крысу! — экзотично выругался Дракула, поскользнувшись на широкой коричневатой луже.  
Граф не любил цветы; точнее, любил, но только в качестве релаксационного способа отдыха. Проще говоря, любоваться — любил. Ухаживать — нет. Увольте!  
Однако делать было нечего. Джонатан снова убежал в магазин, пообещав вернуться как можно раньше. Уходя, юноша попросил своего тестя полить цветы, росшие в квартире. Отказать Джонни было совестно, и вампир, скрепя сердцем, принялся за поручение.  
— Тэк-с, а это что тут такое? — он подошёл к одному из растений, которые стояли на балконе.  
Зелёные цветы источали дивный аромат, напомнивший Дракуле детство. Вампир замер, принюхиваясь, а потом растроганно улыбнулся растению:  
— Какая прелесть, малышка! Готов поспорить, пахнешь ты так же, как многочисленные цветы Саши. — Он поставил лейку в уголок и вернулся.  
Цветок пах сногсшибательно. Его дивный аромат кружил голову и заставлял сердце сжиматься в сладком предчувствии. Граф сам не заметил, как опустился на пол рядом с растением и погрузился в спокойный сон без сновидений.

***

Джонатан покачал головой, глядя на эту умилительную картину.  
— Ах, какая прелесть! — прошептал он и тихо ушёл на кухню, не желая будить дорогого родственника, мирно и так крепко заснувшего возле пахучего куста зелёной мяты.


End file.
